


A Bad Person

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: People (Immortal Fake AH Crew) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, gavin free professional liar (lying to himself mayhaps), gavin is the mc, he dies but he gets better, jack micahel and ray are all mentioned but they arent really in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Gavin thinks maybe it would hurt. To realize you’re a bad person, when you thought you were a good person. Like falling off a building.Hitting the ground and feeling yourself break.He didn’t make the fall from good to bad. He did make the fall from roof to ground. An accident. Something no one saw. No one would know about it, until morning, when they found his body.They never found his body.
Series: People (Immortal Fake AH Crew) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Bad Person

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my tumblr: iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/189581061670/
> 
> i didn't mean for this to be a series but..........here we are.

Gavin wasn’t a bad person, in the past. That’s not to say he was a _good_ person, but he wasn’t a _bad_ person. Normal, maybe, for the time. For the place. Lived as an okay- a _fine- _person.

Gavin Free: completely neutral person.

Gavin thinks, maybe, it would hurt. To realize you’re a bad person, when you thought you were a good person. Like falling off a building. 

Hitting the ground and feeling yourself break.

He didn’t make the fall from good to bad. He _did_ make the fall from roof to ground. An accident. Something no one saw. (Something no one would notice.) No one would know about it, until morning, when they found his body.

They never found his body.

Gavin dies at 26. In 1970. As an _okay_, normal, person.

Gavin dies at 26, only to wake up a kilometer away with a headache, but no injuries.

No heartbeat, either.

Gavin learns how to avoid answering questions at 26, in 1984. (Learns to lie, fluently. Even good people lie, so it’s not surprising an _okay_ person learns to easily.) When the fact that he hasn’t aged in years becomes obvious. Says he’s just _one of those people_, who always look the same. Says, “what else would it be?” Because what _else would it be_?

Gavin wasn’t a bad enough person to be cursed, or a good enough person to be blessed.

Gavin was an okay person, living an okay life, and the fact he couldn’t die wasn’t something he thought reflected on him, so he doesn’t address it.

Eventually Gavin moves. Heads to America, and ends up in Liberty City.

Gavin is a bad person. Becomes a bad person at 26, in 1994, in Liberty City.

But that doesn’t happen right away. He can still say he’s an okay person, in 1993, when he kills someone, for the first time. They deserved it, really. Had _shot him. _So Gavin doesn’t really think that it reflects on him, that he retaliated.

He died from his bullet wound twenty minutes after he stabbed a man to death.

So, then, Gavin is 26, and it’s 1994, and he meets Geoff. Geoff, who’s running out of a store he’d just robbed, laughing and unconcerned with the cops following him- _shooting at him_\- until he runs right into Gavin. Gavin, who jumps, but must not react _normally_, because Geoff laughs, again.

“Hey, kid, aren’t you worried you’ll get shot, standin’ there?”

And he’s not. Gavin is used to lying, to pretending. (Maybe he reached something less than _okay_ a long time ago, but Gavin had to.) Gavin couldn’t tell anyone the truth, before then.

Who would believe him? Normal, stupid, unimportant Gavin? Immortal? 

It’s easier to lie.

“I can’t die,” Gavin says. An admission he’s never given before. Geoff laughs at him, grabs him, and they run.

Geoff is nearly a century older than Gavin. Has died more times than he can count. (Gavin counts his own deaths. He’s up to 14.)

“So you decided to become a criminal?” Gavin eyes the other, frowning.

“I didn’t just _decide_ to.”

Geoff must have been a good person, once, because he looks away. Looks guilty, for a moment, and then sighs, and it’s gone. Explains how hard it had become to _care_ about anything around him.

It’s all temporary, but he isn’t.

Gavin wasn’t a bad person. But he wasn’t a good one, either. The fall from okay to bad is like falling off your chair. Scary, for a second, but it barely hurts. He barely notices it.

Gavin doesn’t participate, at first. Not directly. He _talks to people_. (He lies to people.) Let’s them think he’s plain, stupid, normal Gavin Free, who isn’t a threat. Twists conversations to his favour without anyone realizing it.

It isn’t until they- him, Geoff, Jack- move on to Los Santos that he even participates in a heist. Isn’t until there, with their newest recruits- at the time, Michael and Ray- that he kills people who didn’t _deserve_ it. And for a while- for a few months- that hurts.

But Gavin wasn’t a good person, so he gets over it.

“How old are you, now, Gav?” Geoff asks, one day, in 2018. Gavin shrugs.

“Twenty six.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“Oh? Was it not?” Gavin looks away. “I don’t remember.”

“Mhm. Sure.”

Gavin died, once. (27 times, actually.) Fell off a roof, crashing into the ground with a sound that to this day makes him sick to think about. He wasn’t a bad person, then. Pretty normal. If he had stayed dead, then, he probably would have been unremarkable.

Unremembered, certainly, by now.

Gavin dies for the 28th time during a heist, when their- he and Jack’s- helicopter is shot down. It’s 2019, and he clings to Jack as they crash, knowing what’s coming. For some reason, he’s laughing as it happens.

The news reports that the Fake’s helicopter went down, but they have yet to find the bodies. In a few months, during their next heist, people will wonder in awe and horror how the Fake’s all survived the last heist. How they survive all of them.

These bad, terrible people that get away with so much, and somehow haven’t died.

If Gavin had died, then, the world would know him as a bad person.

Gavin wasn’t a bad person, in the past. He wasn’t a good person, either, but he wasn’t a bad person. Normal, maybe. For the time. For now, even. For the place. For here, even. Lived as an okay person.

Gavin is a bad person, probably. He’s certainly not a _good _person, and immortality isn’t an excuse for immorality, probably. Is known to the world as a member of the Fake AH Crew. As their golden boy.

Gavin Free: a completely awful person.

Gavin thinks, maybe, it would have hurt. To realize he was a bad person, if he had thought he was a good person. Like falling off a building. Like hitting the ground and feeling himself break. (Again.)

He didn’t make the fall from good to bad. Didn’t lay there waiting for someone to figure out what to do with the remains of a broken, formerly good person. 

Instead he lays on the floor, fallen from _okay _to _good_, and picks himself up. Nobody has to find his body, he isn’t dead.

He’s fine, really.

Gavin Free, awful person, immortal, Fake.

He was only _okay_, before, so it isn’t worth thinking about, really.

He’s not upset about it. (Gavin is used to lying, to pretending.) He’d reached something less than _okay_ a long time ago, so it’s not worth thinking about _now_. (He had to lie, before. Couldn’t tell the truth, because who would believe him?)

Gavin is a bad person.

(And if he says he was an _okay_ person before, to pretend the fall didn’t kill him, he’s a good enough liar that no one notices.) 


End file.
